Lullaby For A Stormy Night
by Anodynic Love
Summary: Oneshot: Sora sings her frightened daughter to sleep while her son and husband listens. KaiOC The song is Lullaby For A Stormy Night by Vienna Teng. You can say this is continuation of my other fic 'Tonight'.


"It's raining." Sora commented as she watched the rain splatter on the glass windows. Her husband, Kai, looked up from his book and gazed at her in silent acknowledgement. Sora smiled peacefully; she had the husband she always wanted, two beautiful children and a wonderful sense of security. There really was nothing else to wish for. Snuggling back against the pillows, Sora curled next to Kai and rested her head on his chest. Every night was the same: the children would be sleeping and she would fall asleep earlier than Kai. His arm rested on her shoulders; his heartbeat echoed in her ear. Just at that moment a loud thunder clap brought along their four year old daughter Kyra, with her older brother of three years, Gou running into the room.

"What's wrong? You two were supposed to be asleep a long time ago?" Sora said as she enveloped her sobbing daughter in her arms.

"She was scared of the thunder." Gou said; a slight note of protest in his voice. "She woke up and I tried making her sleep again but she kept crying." Sora cuddled the small girl in her arms.

"Alright, alright; Gou go back to bed and try to sleep while I take care of Kyra." Gou nodded and turned to go. Sora stood up, carrying her daughter along with her. "Hey, baby," Sora whispered soothingly. Kyra hiccupped; her head buried in her mother's shoulder. "The rain's so pretty, don't you think?" Kyra let out a strangled sob before shaking her head violently. Sora hugged her daughter tighter before pressing a kiss to Kyra's cheek. "Come on baby, it's not that bad." Tucking her daughter under the covers, Sora stroked Kyra's soft hair before singing:

_Little child, be not afraid  
though rain pounds harshly against the glass  
like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger  
I am here tonight_

_Little child, be not afraid  
though thunder explodes and lightning flash  
illuminates your tear-stained face  
I am here tonight_

_and someday you'll know  
that nature is so  
the same rain that draws you near me  
falls on rivers and land  
on forests and sand  
makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
in the morning_

Kyra blinked her tears away, staring up at her beloved mother. Sora knew Gou was listening, though his back was turn towards her. Gou, very much like his father, was protective over his sister and mother. He got up and stood quietly next to Sora, until he sat down next to Kyra too. Sora smiled fondly at her son and continued.

_Little child, be not afraid  
though storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
and its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight_

_Little child, be not afraid  
though wind makes creatures of our trees  
and their branches to hands, they're not real, understand  
and I am here tonight_

_and someday you'll know  
that nature is so  
the same rain that draws you near me  
falls on rivers and land  
on forests and sand  
makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
in the morning_

_For you know, once even I was a  
little child, and I was afraid  
but a gentle someone always came  
to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears  
and to give a kiss goodnight_

A slight noise behind Sora notified her that Kai was listening in at the doorway. Sora remembered: she was actually never fond of thunder storms. But then when Kai entered her life, the rain reminded her of him; so cold, yet comforting. He would never display any act of affection outside nor inside: yet, she could see the love in his eyes when he dropped onto one knee. He had saved her from all her fears just by reaching out and thunder storms now are all just symphonies written in celebration of her and Kai.

Gou touched his mother's hand; Kyra's eyelids were drooping.

_well now I am grown  
and these years have shown  
that rain's a part of how life goes  
but it's dark and it's late  
so I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close_

_and I hope that you'll know...  
that nature is so  
the same rain that draws you near me  
falls on rivers and land  
on forests and sand  
makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
in the morning_

_everything's fine in the morning  
the rain will be gone in the morning  
but I'll still be here in the morning_

Now Kyra's breathing was steady and peaceful. Sora tucked the blankets under her chin and turned to her son. "Gou, go and sleep," She whispered. Gou paused for a moment, making sure his sister was safe. Then he hugged his mother and climbed into bed. Kissing his forehead, Sora started to exit the room. Seeing Kai leaning against the door frame, she smiled as he slipped an arm around her waist. As they lay back on the bed, and as Sora melted further into Kai's embrace, she began to enjoy the rhythmic rhapsody of the rain.


End file.
